


Good Day, Sunshine

by A_Hundred_Jewels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mornings, Rare Pair, like a really rare pair, please read - this is an experiment, this is reeeeally short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hundred_Jewels/pseuds/A_Hundred_Jewels
Summary: Jane and Rachel - Morning fluff. That's pretty much it.THIS FANFIC IS KIND OF AN EXPERIMENT. I am working on a multi-chaptered fanfic that is largely centered around this Jane/Rachel pairing that I've started to ship. I wrote this more or less to test the waters, so please please give it a read. It will literally take you a minute. It's that short.





	Good Day, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, I'm working on a multi-chaptered Jane/Rachel fanfic, and I'm kind of using this to "test the waters." Which I guess is kind of weird in theory, but I want to, so here this is. Any comments would be greatly appreciated. I really want to know what everyone who reads this thinks - especially of this pairing, because it's mostly what I'm writing now. 
> 
> I do not own these characters. Jane belongs to the lovely Jeanne Birdsall and Rachel belongs to Rick Riordan. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

I wake up to an elbow pressed into my back and the sound of gentle snoring inches from my ear. Groaning, I shift so that I’m lying on my back. My eyes meet those of an especially creepy picture of a princess that I remember drawing as a ten year-old. She, somewhat judgmentally, looks back at me. Me and the girl at my side. 

Rachel’s hair is going thirteen different directions on the pillow of my narrow bed, and her copper eyelashes flutter with her warm breath. She looks beautiful. 

And warm. It is very cold in my room. 

So, even though sunlight is streaming through the curtains and bouncing off the lavender walls of my room, and even though it’s terribly cramped sleeping in my twin bed with my girlfriend, I burrow back down under the blankets, pillowing my short brown curls under my head. I circle my arms around Rachel’s waist and let my head fall to her chest. (Sometimes it pays to be short. I like feeling enveloped). 

I close my eyes and disappear. The world can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
